


PDA

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [364]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you could, may I request a fluffy Jensen/reader where they just started dating and the reader is an actor too. But whenever Jared or misha or any other cast member sees them they tease jen and the reader cause they are doing cute couple stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Please request prompts on my blog, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com. I do not accept requests on AO3

When you got a chance to guest star, you took the opportunity, knowing that the chance would mean you working with Jensen.

When you got the role, both you and Jensen were thrilled, and the two of you constantly stayed close to the other while on set, chatting about something, or going over a scene with the other.

At the moment, the two of you were holding hands, walking down the lot, grinning as you talked to the other.

“You’re gonna do absolutely fine.” Jensen says, giving your hand a soft squeeze. “All your scenes are going to be perfect.”

“Says you. You’re my boyfriend, we’re dating.” You scoff, but there’s a smile on your face.

“ _Yeah_.” Jensen says. “But I tell the truth, and nothing but it.”

“So you aren’t just telling me what I want to hear?” You ask.

“Well…I am a little, but trust me. I am telling you what I believe to be true.”

“Well thank you for the confidence boost.” You murmur, reaching up to kiss Jensen.

He kisses you back and the two of you stop walking for a second.

“Awwww….” You hear a voice from behind you. You and Jensen part, turning and seeing Jared. “How cute. PDA!” Jared grins, winking.

You stick your tongue out at Jared, and the man laughs.

“I can’t help but notice when you two get all cute on each other.” Jared shrugs, walking past. “Now…you two don’t go doing anything naughty.” Jared scolds lightly, a huge grin plastered on his face.

“Shuddup.” Jensen grins. “We’ll do what we damn please.”

Jared gives another laugh, and walks off, leaving you and Jensen rolling your eyes.

_

As the day went further along, it was finally time for a break and you and Jensen went to go get something to eat, seeing Misha and Jared getting some food.

Jensen wraps his arm around your waist, and you snuggle close, as you walk by Jared and Misha.

“See! Look how adorable they always act.” Jared says, motioning to you and Jensen, while he talks to Misha.

“Gonna feed each other your food?” Misha asks.

“Maybe.” Jensen says. “Maybe not.”

“Stop showing all of these PDA’s. It’s sickening.” Misha jokes.

“Nah.” Jensen says, shaking his head. He leans down and kisses you, and you kiss back.

“We’re not gonna have to teach you two about the birds and the bees, are we?” Jared laughs.

You and Jensen stick up your middle fingers towards the others and the two give fake gasps.

“Now, now, you two!” Misha says. “No need to be rude!”

You part from Jensen, and grin over at the two.

“Jensen and I are gonna show as many public displays of affection as we want. And neither of you can stop us.”

The two of you grab your food, and walk walking away, grinning back at Misha and Jared, who are laughing and cracking jokes about the two of you, making you and Jensen laugh.


End file.
